Answers and Signs
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Loki loves teaching, though having a student like Natalia Romanova is more than he ever bargained for.


**Warnings: quite dub-con, age difference (10 years), bordering on non-con in some places, coercive sex**

Loki loved teaching he really did, and he'd worked his ass off to get the place in the university faculty. It wasn't a tenured position, sure, but he would get there eventually, he was certain. He'd lost out on years of partying with his brother, Thor having barely made it to graduate status between all the socials, house parties, and what not that he and his four best friends had gotten into, while Loki had worked thirty or so hours a week alone as well as taking on full course loads just to get out on time. It had been entirely worth it, of course. He might've been the newest faculty member, might've taught three lower, entry level classes filled with freshmen doing their best to stay awake and take notes, whining and weaseling their way out of as much work as possible, but atop that he got to teach his favorite upper level class and it made it all worthwhile. Even the little bastards who gave him all zeroes on his reports from his first semester of teaching, citing that he'd been too harsh a grader and too boring, that his tests made no sense even though he was certain he knew the ones that had turned it in had shown up to two lectures and even then had slept through them both.

Either way, he wasn't going to focus on it. It was the Spring semester, a time for a new start, and as he made his way to his last class of the day, his 330 course on medieval history and lore, he was more excited than he had been in some time, briefcase full with syllabi and the first book they'd jump right into. Juniors and seniors he could, and looked forward to, dealing with. He was ten or so minutes early for his first class, unable to help himself, and as per the norm only a couple other students had come so early, two men sitting in the back conversing about their winter break, and the third sitting just to the right of his podium. She was lovely, Loki had to admit it was one of the first things he noticed though he tried to keep that out of his mind. It wasn't often there were females in the upper level history classes, not that women couldn't have been interested in the topic, of course-his mother had, after all, inspired his love for the past, but most classes, he'd learned from other faculty members, were generally filled to the brim with men.

'_Good_,' he couldn't help but think. _ 'About time the subject got some new perspective.' _

As he unpacked his things he kept sneaking glances towards her, under the pretense of looking at the now incoming students. Her hair was curled, bright, almost unnatural red in hue, her lips were full, her skin pale and creamy, but it was her eyes that caught him most. Inquisitive, bright blue, and yet something about them made him shudder. He couldn't help but feel protective of her, sure that a woman as lovely as she was would be pestered nonstop by the men in the class. Her lips quirked up as he realized he'd been staring at her, and his cheeks flushed bright red.

Shit.

He turned away quickly, busying himself with setting up the rest of his things, figuring out the computer, and trying to force the redhead out of his mind as the room slowly filled up.

Her name was Natalia Romanova, a foreign exchange student from Russia. Her accent was lovely in comparison to the common lilt of the rest of his English students, and shocked his skin into goosebumps. Dammit, no. He shouldn't have been thinking that way. He pushed it out of his mind as he went through the motions of the first day of class, syllabus nonsense and requirements for the course, before launching immediately into the material, grinning as the rest of his class rose to the challenging questions he posed, surpassing the high expectations he had for their first day without difficulty. Even Natalia was quick to chime in with her own witty insight, her curious eyes catching his, smoky voice enticing even though he was trying so hard to focus on something-anything else. It wasn't right. She was a student.

The two hours flew by and before too long his students were packing up, eager to get going as ever. As he released them and shouted the reminder for their first assignment at the retreating backs, he turned to see Natalia taking her sweet time packing up. He tried not to gulp too loudly as he walked back towards his briefcase, willing his mind to focus on the task at hand. When he looked back up once more she was on the other side of the room, hips sashaying as she went and making his mouth involuntarily water. He felt his pants tighten slightly when she turned back just before she disappeared to grin at him, pink tongue peeking out, before she disappeared.

Damn.

He needed a shower when he got home, he thought as he forced himself to take a seat and buried his hands in his black hair, squeezing his skull as if he could press the images from his head. A nice cold one. Perhaps he ought to have taken Thor's advice and gotten a little more action while in college, then he might not have been as attention and affection starved as he seemed to be. He was acting like a damn school boy, and it had to stop.

* * *

The same routine continued for the next few weeks, Loki having to sit and calm himself down every time after she left. It wasn't as though she was doing anything out of the ordinary, either. She never wore intentionally revealing clothing, never sought his attention outside of class or even went above and out of her way to speak to him or entice him. No, the fault was entirely his own, and he dealt with it in silence, chafing his right hand raw some nights as a sign of his own penance, doing just about anything he could think of to get her off his mind. Hell, he had half a mind to call Amora, an old fling, up just to try and get her out of his head. Not that it would help, he reminded himself. Amora would remind him of Lorelei, her sister, who had red hair, which would inevitably remind him of Natalia and he'd be right back where he started. So he suffered in silence, enjoying her presence in class as best he could, glad he'd learned how to school his face from showing how he felt so long as he had the time to prepare. She was a wonderful student, her insight usually leaving the others in the dust behind her and scrambling to get to her level, Natalia pushing them nearly as hard as Loki was.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was as demanding in the bedroom as she was in the classroom-.

Oh he was going to hell. It was damn embarrassing, and frankly ridiculous, that a woman ten years his junior-hell, she was barely a woman at 18 years old-had him this distracted. He resolved to keep his distance as much as he could, speeding out of the room when he could get away with it.

It didn't seem to stop her, though.

* * *

Most of his class had blown through his first test, the majority of them having left after the first half an hour had gone by, all save Natalia, who sat at her desk, brow furrowed, as Loki pulled the other tests up to his seat to start grading and take his mind off of the fact that there was an hour and a half left before he would have to make her leave.

He just hoped it didn't come to that.

A pair of white, thin hands appeared in his upper peripherals, forcing him to raise his gaze until he caught Natalia's bright eyes. Shit.

"All done, Miss Romanova?" He asked with an easy smile, grateful he'd kept himself from flushing. She was leaning down, and even with the coat she'd kept on throughout the whole test he could see the faintest traces of bare pale skin beneath the red wool, trailing lower until he eventually forced his gaze back up. He caught her smirking.

"Not quite, Loki," she murmured and God, his name sounded perfect from her lips. She took the tests from in front of him and before he could get out his complaint and demands to know what she was doing she put them in an empty chair. Afterwards she sauntered towards the door. Classes were still going, and with keys he had no idea how she'd gotten, she locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded, rising, heart jumping into his throat and all thoughts of arousal disappearing. Just what the hell was she playing at? "Miss. Romanova, I'm not sure what they do in Russia but if this is about your test-."

"Oh professor," she purred, shrugging off her coat. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it, her breasts full and nipples pert as she stepped towards him. Loki's mouth went dry and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Oh. No. This wasn't happening. "Loki. Come on now. You are an intelligent man and I am a lovely woman. Surely you can work this out for yourself." She said. Her gaze turned predatory as she closed in on him, forcing him to back track. No. This wasn't happening. Surely he was dreaming, had passed out in the middle of class and any minute now he'd wake up to his students snorting at his exhaustion, having successfully collaborated on their exam. Anything but this. He pinched himself just to check and try and wake himself back up, and nothing happened. She backed him up against the blackboard, and even though she was a good foot shorter than him he had a hard time drawing himself up to his full height, keeping his gaze as narrowed as he could.

"Miss. Romanova, put your jacket back on and we can discuss whatever it is you need to discuss. This is improper, and I'll-."

"What? Report me?" She asked, running a hand up his throat. He pulled away with a hiss but she grabbed him by the throat anyway and tightened her hand. Her eyes grew round and watery a moment later as her bottom lip quivered.

"As if they'd believe you over me, professor," she said, her voice shaking as though she were crying. "I have no idea why he came on to me, Dean Fury. But he took off my jacket and-."

"Enough," Loki rasped, her grip on his throat tighter than he would've thought she would've managed. The image was bad enough, he didn't need to hear it, he already knew how it would look. He squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.

"Oh c'mon. It isn't that bad, is it?" She asked, and with a free hand she took one of his hand moved it to her breast, forcing her fingers over the supple flesh, forcing him to feel the weight and heat of it, her moan soft and breathy as she stood on her toes and wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck to pull him down and force his lips onto hers, her moan soft against his.

He resisted, biting her bottom lip, but she just moaned again and arched into him, rubbing against where he was, unwillingly, hard. "What the hell do you want from me?" He demanded, voice raspy as she pulled away, her eyes hooded and lips twisted in a smirk. "A better grade without having to show up? What? You're intelligent, you get the material I can't understand-."

"Oh Loki," she laughed, grabbing his tie and pulling him down hard so he was on her level, her lips hot against the shell of his hear. "Don't make this so difficult. I want you, and you want me. You do, don't you?" She asked, pressing her body hard against his and shifting her right hand down to his crotch, rubbing the bulge between his legs, putting just enough pressure on it to make his knees weaken slightly. "Why not make the best of it for the both of us?"

"You're my student, Miss. Roma-."

Her left hand released his tie and instead struck him across the face, open handed so it didn't hurt nearly as much, and then she was dragging him, dazed, towards the now empty desk.

"Don't call me that," she growled. "You know my name, so use it." She pushed him down onto the desk, keeping him there with the left hand before undoing his pants. His cock sprung free, and though he pushed against her it was short lived, amazed at how deft she was at keeping him in place, much stronger than she looked, the fine ripples of muscle in her arms shifting as she held him down with one hand on his cock, keeping him very still as she squeezed hard enough to make him lose his breath.

"I told you, Loki. I want you. I want you now, and I'm going to have you. You can fight it if you want, but I don't think you want to create more of a fuss than you already have, do you? Wouldn't want to shout and bring someone in." She smiled, her free hand moving to her own jeans to undo the button and fly before she leaned over to lick a long stripe up to the head of his cock, making him gasp and bite his tongue. Hell.

"Do you?" She asked, tightening her hold enough to make him choke.

"N-no," he stuttered out, watching as she shimmied out of her jeans. She wasn't wearing panties, and with ease she straddled him on the desk, shifting her hands so that they now pinned him down by the chest. She grinned as she whispered something in his ear in Russian, something that sounded affectionate but left him shuddering, before she sunk herself down onto his cock.

He tried not to shout, tried not to think of what in the hell he'd done to get him where he was then. It wasn't that she felt bad-hell, he didn't remember sex feeling this good as she whimpered and moaned above him, gyrating her hips so that she could feel every inch of him, before she started a quick pace. Her eyes never left his, his name became a constant on her mouth, and he couldn't deny that he felt himself slipping. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, was he? She was his student, even if she was bouncing atop him, one of her hands taking his so that he could squeeze her breast again. When he shied away and tried to push her off she growled low in her throat and took him by his again, swiveling her hips once more before lowering her mouth to his neck, biting and sucking. Marking him.

"C'mon Loki. Say my name," she purred.

"No," he stuttered, tipping his head back to avoid seeing her. A hand caught his chin and pulled him back. Squeezed hard enough to bruise.

"Loki. Say my name."

He bit down on his tongue even as she smirked and bit down into his neck again, nearly drawing blood.

"Ack-N-Natalia," he finally said, the last syllable turning into a moan as she dragged her tongue across the bite mark.

She smirked against his skin. "You've been watching me for a long time, I know you have. I can feel your eyes on me, on my ass, when I walk out the room. I know how you've wanted me, and how you've been so good at keeping away. You don't have to anymore," she said, taking one of his nipples between her teeth and flicking her tongue over it. He barely kept himself from shouting, hips bucking up and into her. She mewled happily at the reaction, repeating it with the other bud until he was panting and shaking from the pleasure that kept overriding his systems. Yes, she was right. He'd wanted her. It wasn't right, but there it was. No use in denying it, and even as his guilt burned just as brightly as the pleasure, he was screwed anyway he looked at the situation. Literally and figuratively.

So, fine.

He bucked back into her again, and her eyes widened with glee to see him finally responding. His hand squeezed her breast in earnest, before leaning up to take the other in his mouth, sucking hard as one of his hands found her hips, trying to guide her into a quicker rhythm.

She slapped his hand away. "No." She murmured. "I'm in control here. You didn't have the courage to act, so I did it myself. Don't think that you can simply take over because you put your hand on my breast and finally came to your senses." She moaned as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, but true to her demands he didn't push it any further than that, letting her ride him out. He couldn't deny that it felt exquisite.

She took her time as she rode him, the desk in such a position that it was out of the line of sight from the small pane of glass in the door, but still he tensed underneath her when he heard the familiar sound of students getting out of class. She urged him to relax, having already come a couple times, her core tightening around him exquisitely, yet she held out on him until his pale skin had flushed, his lips had split from where she'd worried at them with her teeth, and his eyes were watering slightly as he stared up at her, the pleasure building and building until he thought he would burst with it.

Finally, with one last swivel of her hips and a whispered word of what he assumed was encouragement, she let him ride out his orgasm, keening above him as he filled her to the brim, hips losing any sort of rhythm as he fucked into her.

She slipped off of him when he went boneless beneath her, kissing his lips quick before taking his cock into her mouth and cleaning him up of their mixed juices, his body trembling at how sensitive he was, before she released him and pressed her lips instead to his inner thigh, sucking and biting hard enough to bruise. Marking him further, he supposed. He hardly moved as she slipped her jeans back up, then her coat, and finally, with one last call that she'd see him in two days, she passed through the door, her grin all too familiar as he caught it before she left, pocketing the same keys she'd used to lock the door after having undone it.

Only when she was gone did he drop off the desk, hike his pants up and curl in on himself, trying to wrap his mind around what happened. The thought that he'd see her again so soon shouldn't have thrilled him like it did, but he found that his terror was fleeting. He'd play her game, he supposed, not seeing any other choice, until she got bored, and only then could hope she wouldn't go to any of the authorities so long as he cooperated. It wasn't the best of plans, he supposed, as he packed everything up. But it was the most practical, and practicality and thinking out situations to keep his neck safe had always been a particular strength of his.

* * *

A/N: For the anon who wanted teacher!Loki and foreign exchange student!Natasha, I hope you like this! Not big on the whole 'teacher seducing the dewy eyed new student' so I hope you don't mind that I let Nat take the reins! Thanks and I hope you like it!


End file.
